1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy treatment apparatus which treats a treated target by use of energy supplied to a treatment portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appin. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-96045 discloses an ultrasonic treatment instrument (energy treatment instrument) in which an ultrasonic vibration generated in an ultrasonic transducer including piezoelectric elements and others is transmitted to a treatment portion through a waveguide tube and which treats a treated target by use of the ultrasonic vibration that is energy supplied to the treatment portion. In this ultrasonic treatment instrument, a battery which is an electric power source is attached to a holding unit held by a surgeon. An energy generator which is driven due to source electric power (battery electric power) from the battery is provided in the ultrasonic treatment instrument. This energy generator is formed from a driving circuit, an amplifier circuit, and others, and is driven so as to generate vibration generating electric power as energy. The vibration generating electric power is supplied to the ultrasonic transducer, and the ultrasonic vibration is thereby generated in the ultrasonic transducer.